The Advent Mistress
by Tatsuyana
Summary: KRDK After Xaviax is defeated the Riders continue to protect Ventara and Earth. An old new threat is waiting for them. And what is with Kit's strange behaviour? Main Pairing: Len x Fem!Kit, Side Pairing: Price x Chance Rating may increase later.
1. Beginning Again

_**Warnings:**_ Gender Bender, Yaoi (Boy x Boy relationship),

* * *

**Chapt****er one - Beginning Again**

"Master Eubulon," Kit said with a bow after she had closed the door, walking into the room. The Advent Master was sitting on a training mat, his legs crossed. He wore his simple sleeveless black shirt and black jeans.  
"Sit down," he instructed her. She did as she was asked, brushing her now elbow-length light brown hair out of her face. Kit sighed mentally as she remembered what had happened to cause the drastic change.

Kit had been turned into a woman by Xaviax while they had been using their Link Vent on him. He had actually intended to destroy Kit, but something went wrong and Kit ended up as a woman. It had been awkward at first, but she had grown used to it with a lot of help from Kase. All of the Ventaran Riders had become very fond of her in a short time and treated her like their little sister. Sometimes they were even very overprotective of her, even though Kit could defend herself very well.  
Sighing again mentally, Kit turned her attention to what Master Eubulon was telling her, focusing on the training session.

*

Chance was on his way to Kit's room. He was worrying about her. Although she had become used to being a woman, he could feel that something was still bothering her. He had talked with Price about it, and he suggested they take her out to have some fun.

Chance knocked on Kit's door and entered when he received no answer. He found her sitting on her bed, head in her hands, being lost in her thoughts. "Kit?" he asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. His voice and touch made her jump.  
"Sorry. I didn't hear you enter," she apologised, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had caught her by surprise. "Are you alright?" Chance enquired, his eyes concerned as he looked at her.  
"Of course I am!" Kit exclaimed. She didn't convince Chance, but he didn't want to push the matter. Kit would tell them when she was ready, he hoped.  
"Price and I want to take you out to have some fun," he stated simply, his eyes showing little of the concern he felt.  
"Sure," Kit agreed. She could use some distraction after her last training session with Master Eubulon. It had been tiring, and she wanted to have some fun.  
They met Price at the entrance of the Rider base. Price gave Kit a brotherly hug. He had been away for a few days and was glad to see his 'little sister' again. Since Chance had told him about his worries over the phone a few days ago, he had been worried about her as well.

"Where are we going?" asked Kit as they started to walk towards the city.  
"Well. I was thinking about the cinema," answered Price.  
"As long as it's not a soap or anything with too much romance in it I am fine with it," answered Kit with a grin. Price returned the grin, glancing at Chance. He wondered if his friend had been worrying about nothing. Kit seemed fine now.

*

Chance, Kit and Price returned to the base just in time for dinner. Although the activities had lightened Kit's mood, the two older Riders could still sense that Kit had something on her mind, and that something was bothering her greatly.  
"Where have you been," Kase demanded just as the trio entered the dining room. One could see immediately that she was very angry. Kit sensed at once that her anger was directed at Chance and Price for not telling anyone where they had taken Kit. Apparently all Riders knew that something was bothering the youngest Rider and were worried about her.  
"They took me out to have some fun," Kit told her hastily to allay her anger. Still concerned, Kase let the topic go and sent some glares at Chance and Price. During dinner the Riders told each other about their days. Only Kit was quiet, picking at her food and eating little. Len noticed that and made a mental note to ask her after dinner. She was one of his closest friends now, and he wanted to help her.

*

Kit was on her way to her room when Len walked up to her.  
"Kit." She stopped and turned to face her fellow Rider. "What is bothering you?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing. I'm fine. No need to worry," she answered, not wanting to talk about it.

"Kit. Don't lie to me. I can see that something is bothering you." Len sounded calm, but Kit could see that he was angry from the look in his eyes.

"I can deal with it on my own," she said coldly and walked away. Len was too shocked to follow her.

After the shock had worn off Len figured it would be no use to talk with her today. Instead he decided to talk to the other Riders. They were just as worried as him, and they might have some ideas about what was bothering her.  
As if they had had the same idea the other Riders were already waiting for him in the common room.  
"Where's Master Eubulon?" Len asked after he had sat down on one of the chairs.  
"He's taking a walk through the city," answered Nolan. Len nodded, remembering that their Master did that often. "There is something Price and I want to discuss with you," said Chance, his voice serious and his eyes furrowed in concern. The other Riders knew immediately that the situation had to be serious. When Chance was refraining from joking it had to be really serious.  
"What is it?" asked Nolan.  
"Kit," answered Price at once.  
"So you're worried about her as well," stated Quinn sounding relieved. Kase noticed that Len felt uncomfortable."What's wrong, Len?" she asked him. Everyone's attention turned towards Len, and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
He sighed and explained, "I hoped I was only imagining that her distress was this serious." He proceeded to tell them about his earlier encounter with Kit.

"Could it be that she still isn't fully used to being a woman?" asked Chase once Len had finished. "No. I don't think so," answered Kase, "I took her to the spa last week, and she didn't have any problems with getting a makeover. I even asked her, and she said she feels actually more comfortable than ever. She seemed very honest about it, and Kit isn't the type to lie about that kind of stuff."

"She also had a lot of training sessions with Master Eubulon lately. At least four times a week, and each session lasted at least five hours," Ian pointed out.

"What?" asked Len shocked. He hadn't known Kit was training that much with Master Eubulon.  
"It's true and let's be honest. One training session per week leaves all of us aching for at least five days,' agreed Cam.

It was almost midnight when they had finished discussing Kit's strange behaviour. They hadn't been able to reach a conclusion, which left them all frustrated. They bid each other good night and left for their rooms, each of them thinking about what had been discussed and wondering what they should do.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. Hope it pleases you. Critique and reviews are always welcomed. See you in the next chapter

Len/Kit


	2. Secrets

Welcome to the second chapter. Have fun reading ^^

* * *

**Chapter two - Secrets**

The next day Kit woke up very early. A look at her alarm clock told her it was barely five in the morning. Deciding it would be useless trying to fall asleep again she got up and went to shower. Each Rider's room had its own bathroom attached to it. Along with that, each Rider's room was pretty large and possessed a large bed, a desk and a chair, a small lamp on the desk, a wardrobe, bookshelves, a big lamp on the ceiling, and, of course, a mirror. The arrangements and designs of those objects were different from Rider to Rider. They were arranged and designed to match each Rider's Advent Beast, Advent Cards, and Advent Deck.

While the hot spray of water was pouring down on her, she let her thoughts wander to the training sessions with Master Eubulon. She had started with those sessions shortly after Xaviax had been defeated, and Kit's combat skills were now almost on the same level as Kase's.

But her training didn't consist only of combat training. There was a lot more to it, but Master Eubulon had forbidden her to tell the other Riders about it. She didn't know why. It bothered her to lie to her family, but she sensed that it was important to keep it a secret. In addition to that, she had something else bothering her.

Kit turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off with. Sighing slightly, which she had done quite often lately, she entered her room and opened her wardrobe. Kit decided to wear a simple, black sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers before she took off for the kitchen. It wasn't a rarity that she fixed breakfast for everyone.

*

Just when she had finished setting up the table, Nolan and Quinn entered the dining room. "Good morning." Kit smiled softly her voice warm and gentle. The two male Riders returned the smile, but once Kit had left the room to fetch the bread from the kitchen, they faced each other and arched their eyebrows.  
"Why isn't she talking with us about her problems? We are her big brothers," Quinn muttered to Nolan, making a gloomy face.  
"Maybe she's afraid to tell us," replied Nolan thoughtfully.  
"Why should she be afraid? We trust and can trust us," retorted Quinn, slightly frustrated. It wasn't like Kit to be afraid to talk to them.  
"I doubt it is a question of trust. I get the feeling there is more to her distress than what we assume," Nolan pointed out, sounding pretty serious. He was just as worried as his friend was, but he knew that, one way or another, they would get the answers with time.

Kit came back and put the bread onto the table. "Do you know where the others are?" she asked her fellow Riders, trying to think of where they would be at this time of morning.  
"Common Room. Do you want me to fetch them?" responded Nolan.  
"Yes, please. It would be nice if you could do that for me," Kit said with a small smile.  
Quinn opened his mouth, but Nolan prevented him from saying anything by letting his elbow collide with Quinn's thorax in a not so pleasant way. Then Nolan dragged Quinn with him.  
"Not now," he muttered to the younger Rider with a hint of danger in his voice.  
Kit watched, confused, as the two Riders went to fetch the rest of the team. When they came back with everyone else in tow, they seemed to be as usual. So Kit pushed the interaction she had witnessed earlier between Nolan and Quinn into the back of her mind.

The first few minutes of breakfast were relatively quiet, but then Master Eubulon spoke.  
"Kit," said Master Eubulon to get Kit's attention. He knew that it didn't take much.  
"Yes, Master Eubulon?" she responded, putting her toast back onto her plate and looking at her mentor. His eyes gave away none of his emotions to the other Riders, but Kit was learning to read him easily, thanks to all her training.  
"I would like to move today's training session into the forest," he said, glancing at Kit.  
"That will be no problem," Kit answered. She was actually looking forward to today's training session. For one, she could avoid being questioned by Len, and she had the feeling today's session would be different.  
"Good. We will leave after breakfast. It will take us a while to get there. We won't be back until late afternoon," Master Eubulon informed her, wondering if she would mind the long walk.  
"No problem," retorted Kit with a grin. Master Eubulon smiled slightly, amused with the youngest Rider.  
"You're pushing yourself too hard," grumbled Len with a gloomy face. Kit dropped the toast she had picked up earlier, a trace of shock on her face. Only a second later her face became cold.  
"It's none of your business what I do in my free time and I can take care of myself very well," Kit hissed in a way that would do Xaxiax credit. Some of the Riders had twitched at her tone, startled by the cold words. Kit gave Len a glare, which said he had messed it up pretty badly. She stood up, took her dishes and brought them into the kitchen. After that she made her way to her room, leaving confused and shocked Riders behind, not including Master Eubulon.

Kit stalked through the corridors. She was upset because Len didn't seem to have faith in her. _He wouldn't have said that if he had faith in me,_ she thought bitterly. Kit reached her room and slammed the door shut behind her.  
The sudden sound of the door slamming shut calmed her a little bit. Gathering herself, Kit sat down in the middle of her room and crossed her legs. She started to focus on her inner strength. She felt herself calming down, the anger leaving her as she focused. She appreciated that Master Eubulon had trained her in meditation. It helped her to get control over her emotions back.

*

"That was tactless," Master Eubulon scolded Len. Any person who didn't know him wouldn't have taken it as a scold, but as a statement. But the Riders knew their Master well.  
"I don't care. She doesn't have to make up everything up in one go. It's not healthy," Len growled. He was already worried about Kit, and now his temper was starting to flare as he argued with his master.  
"Kit is working very hard. She has her reasons for doing that, but she will have to tell you them herself," Master Eubulon stated, "And I also have my reasons to give her more than one training session per week. Have faith in her, Len." The Advent master's last sentence had been advice and suggested that Len didn't have faith in Kit.  
Len didn't respond. He just sat there starring ahead of him. _Do I really have no faith in Kit?, _he thought to himself while the other Riders just watched. They knew what their Master had meant by his last sentence, unlike Len. Len did have faith in Kit but not where it was important and not completely.  
Master Eubulon left, seeing that he had reached his intention of making Len think. He walked to Kit's room, preparing the upcoming session mentally.

*

Kit was still meditating. She had finally regained complete control over her emotions, thanks to the meditation. There was a knock on her door, and her eyes shot open.  
"Come in," she called, completely calm. Master Eubulon stepped into the room.  
"You're using the art of meditation very well," he complimented her, seeing her state and giving her an approving smile.  
"Thanks you, Master Eubulon," Kit replied, standing up and bowing.  
"Are you ready?" he asked her, turning to face the door. He had his long jacket on his shoulder, and he tossed her the Rider jacket that she usually wore.  
"Yes, I am," she said, catching her jacket and following her Master out of the room.

They made their way out of the base and towards the forest. While they were walking, Master Eubulon explained to Kit what they would do in this training session. They would train ashore a large lake, which possessed a waterfall and some stones towering out of it. He didn't tell the topic of today's session, and she didn't ask. She was too busy taking in the beautiful landscape. In times like these her photographic memory was a blessing to her, but sometimes it was a curse to her as well. No one, apart from Master Eubulon, knew about her photographic memory, which was a rare shape since it affected all of her senses. She could remember everything she had ever tasted, seen, read, smelled, felt and heard.

*

The Riders had finished breakfast a few minutes after Master Eubulon had left. Kase had volunteered to do the dishes, Len had retreated to his room, and Chase and Cam were working on the bikes of each Rider. Ian and Van had gone sparring in one of training rooms.  
Nolan, Price, Chance, Hunt and Quinn were sitting in the common room around a table.  
"Did you see Kit's face after Len's comment?" asked Chance, shuddering slightly at the memory. He was still shaken by the fact that Kit had gotten so defensive.  
"Yeah. And her voice was ice cold," Hunt pointed out.  
"Guess she knows, or at least senses, that Len doesn't have complete faith in her like the rest of us do," said Nolan with a sigh as rubbed his temples.  
"Do you think it's possible for us to help her?" asked Price, sounding hopeful.  
"I don't know. Before we start trying to help her, we need to figure out what else is giving her problems. Otherwise it might go awry and make everything worse," said Nolan honestly.

"We could talk to Master Eubulon about our worries," suggested Quinn thoughtfully.  
"Well, we can try, but remember what he said during breakfast?" retorted Chance. That statement brought a gloomy look onto their faces.  
"Let's stop for now. We should get some training done," said Nolan and got up. The other four Riders agreed, and they decided to join Ian and Van.

*

Kase had finished doing the dishes and was making her way towards her room. The other Riders found it strange that Len and Kase didn't share a room considering their relationship. In all reality, they didn't share a room because the two of them shared a secret, which only Master Eubulon knew. Len and Kase were step-siblings.  
Kase was very protective of her step-brother and wouldn't let just any random person have him. She only wanted his best. Len, on his side, wasn't really interested in a relationship, and sometimes it got on his nerves when he got love confessions. So the two of them had agreed to play the happy couple in public. Most people assumed they didn't kiss in public because they liked their privacy. So did their friends.

Kase had the feeling that if her assumption about Len's feeling for a certain person was correct, they might soon be able to tell everyone the truth. Even if Len wasn't aware of it, he had been showing signs of falling in love. To Kase's delight he showed these signs towards a person she approved of. Now all she had to do was to find out how serious these feelings were. Unfortunately, there was a little problem. Kase didn't know if that person had feelings for her step-brother as well.

With a sigh she let herself flop onto her bed. Maybe she ought to talk to Master Eubulon. _Yes,_ she thought smiling. _That might be the best idea for now._ She pushed herself up and took a book from her desk.

* * *

Well, that was the second chapter. Hope it pleases you. Critique and reviews are always welcomed. See you in the next chapter

Len/Kit


	3. Choises to Make

Welcome to the third chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, but our internet was broken ^^;

* * *

**_Chapter Three – Choices to Make_**

Master Eubulon and Kit arrived at the lake, which was the destination for their training session. The place was beautiful. The lake was huge and the waterfall, which was around twenty meters high, was not very far from the shore they were standing on. All the shores, which were visible from their location, including the one beneath their feet, consisted of small rocks that were no larger than a fist or sand.  
Some of the shores possessed small towers of larger rocks. There were stone pillars towering out of the water. Some ended barely above the surface while others ended a few meters above the surface.

Master Eubulon sat down near the water and crossed his legs. Kit positioned herself in front of him and mirrored his pose.  
"The first part of the session will be meditation," stated Master Eubulon. Kit nodded to show him that he had her attention. The Advent Master started to give her instructions, which Kit carried out willingly, excited to begin training.

"Close your eyes and focus on your inner strength. Go as deep as you can." Kit focused on her core and started to sink into a comfortable emptiness. It felt like she was in a state of suspense. Her mind was completely blank.

Master Eubulon watched Kit's progress, feeling proud of his student. She had reached the deepest stage of meditation after a few minutes, and she was able to stay in it without any complications, which was nearly impossible for any of the other Riders to do.  
_I think she is ready to start in a few days_, he thought, and a small smile made its way onto his face.  
An hour passed, and Master Eubulon continued to watch Kit meditate.  
"Kit," Maser Eubulon said simply after the hour had passed, waiting to see how his pupil responded. Kit opened her eyes in an instant, her gaze fixing on the Advent Master.  
_Even though she's been in the deepest stage she reacted immediately. Her progress is amazing. I am now even more certain that she's the right person to choose_, thought the Advent Master.  
Kit gave a polite nod to show that she was listening. Master Eubulon stood up, and so did she. He conjured two long staffs out of thin air and threw one to Kit, who caught it.

They got into combat stances, and Kit moved first, swinging her staff at Master Eubulon's head. He blocked with his own staff and stepped towards Kit, trying to hit her with his fist. She used her staff to block.  
It took forty-five minutes until they had both lost their staff. They continued to fight with bare hands. Even though Kit wasn't able to disable him, she managed to force him into defensive and hit him from time to time. She herself got disabled five times.  
They had fought for nearly three hours without a break when Kit said she couldn't keep on fighting anymore.

"If you keep it up like that you will reach my combat level very soon," he praised her. Kit just smiled as thanks, all the while breathing heavily, her hair soaked with sweat. Right now she didn't have the strength to talk. Master Eubulon himself had to catch his breath as well, though not as much as Kit. He was very proud of his youngest student as he was of all of his students.  
Kit had regained her strength half an hour later by meditation and they decided to go back to the base.

Meanwhile Price and Chance were having a chess game in the common room with everyone, except Len, watching.  
"Is Len still in his room?" asked Price as he moved one of his knights. It wasn't really like Len to lock himself up in his room for hours at a time. Master Eubulon's words had to have gotten to him.  
"Probably," answered Kase sighing, "I checked on him an hour ago and he was asleep."  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Quinn while filling his glass with orange juice. He walked back over, looking at the chess board while sipping the juice.  
"He's smart. I'm sure he'll figure it out. If not, we'll help him," replied Nolan with a creepy smile. Nolan's ideas could be rather nasty. The creepy smile he had just showed was usually the sign of such an idea.  
"By the way, do you know if Master Eubulon and Kit are already back?" asked Cam.  
"They have yet to return. Why do you ask?" responded Kase, getting herself a snack.  
"I want to talk with Kit about her new bike," Cam said, "I would like to change something and I want to do the change to her liking and with her approval."

Kit had gotten a new bike from the Ventaran Riders because her Suzuki bike had gotten broken in an accident. Kit had been practicing combat moves with her bike when the alarm inside the base had gone off. The sudden noise of the alarm had made her jump, and she had pulled the bike around too fast and crashed into the wall. Fortunately Kit hadn't been injured. In the end it had turned out to be false alarm. Chance had accidentally pushed the button, which set the alarm off.  
Since Len had met Kit on her eighteenth birthday and all of the Riders had grown fond of her, they had decided to give her a new bike as a late birthday present. Her new bike was the same model as Len's, which had been Kase's idea. But Kit's bike had a golden dragon on the front.

Just then Master Eubulon and Kit entered the room. Master Eubulon told them where they could find him in case of an emergency and left.  
"You all right?" asked Chance slightly concerned since Kit looked rather tired to him. Kit just nodded and flopped down on Chance's right side, letting her head drop onto his shoulder.  
"Just a little tired," she mumbled trying to stifle a yawn," Where's Len?" She was barely able to keep her eyes open now because in reality, she was exhausted from the training session.  
"In his room," answered Price, glancing at the younger Rider. Kit gave a nod to show him she had heard him. Cam decided to postpone his discussion with Kit, who had already fallen asleep, a small smile gracing her lips.  
"I'll take her to bed," said Chance with a small sigh. He scooped her up and left for Kit's room.

Three days had passed until Len and Kit saw each other again. Even though they hadn't really intended to avoid each othe, they had just managed that for the past three days. Luckily nothing had happened during that time.  
Kit was on her way to another session with Master Eubulon when she ran into Len. It was awkward for them as neither really knew what to say. Kit stared at her feet while her hands played with her hair. Len just stared at her with a stoic expression, mentally searching for the right words.  
"I'm sorry for being mad at you and for being a jerk," he said, carefully looking for Kit's response. When he got none, he took that as a sign for him to continue.  
"I… I have been thinking about it and I'm really sorry. I'll try to have more faith in you," Len said sounding very sincere. He braced himself for Kit's outburst, certain that she was going to lose her temper with him. Instead, Kit surprised him by looking up and smiling.  
"That's enough for me," she said, stepping closer to Len until she stood directly in front of him. Her next action shocked him the most. Kit tiptoed and kissed Len on the cheek. Then she left for the training room without another word, leaving a stunned Len behind. Unknown to them, someone had watched them.

Kase was utterly delighted. If she hadn't wanted to stay hidden she would have squealed. Len and Kit had finally made up. Then Kit had kissed Len, though it was only on the cheek, and that helped her with her plan.  
_Maybe Kit feels the same for Len as he feels for her_, Kase thought happily, already forming a plan, which might bring them together. She would need help from the other Riders, but first she needed to be completely sure of Kit's feelings.

* * *

Well, that was the third chapter. Hope it pleases you. Critique and reviews are always welcomed. See you in the next chapter

Helia Bloom


End file.
